Sometido Kau x Arbitro
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Siempre pensé que Kau debió haber sufrido mucho, y quise saber más de él, pero no hay mcuha información de él ni en el juego, ni en el manga y mucho menos en el anime. Si alguien pudiese dejar un review con información d este pequeño y adorado niño, lo agradecería. Espero os guste!


**Sometido**

'' Soy tan solo un luchador que pelea por mantener a la persona más importante para mí en esta asquerosa ciudad. Rompiendo las reglas sin ser atrapado. Hasta llegar tan sólo al olvido. ''

**-.15 años atrás.-**

Gente corría, alocada, muerta de miedo, apresurada. Una mujer hermosa de los plebeyos corría tomando de la mano a una niña de rizos dorados y vestido raído. En brazos, un bebé de al menos dos meses. Sin más, el gentío tiró de los brazos de su madre al pobre bebé. En plena guerra.

Una mujer joven rescató al pequeño y lo cuidó desde ese entonces.

**.-15 años presentes.-**

Kau: Yuu, iré a la mansión de ese tal Árbitro, quiere que vaya.

Yuu: No tardes. Y por favor, ten cuidado.

Aquella mujer llamada Yuu, vivía en Toshima, un lugar raído, de muerte, guerra y nostalgia.

Kau, un joven de 15 años, cabellos blancos, largos y alborotados, tez blanca y de cuerpo delgado, salió camino a la mansión conocida por sus extravagantes formas de arte. Según los gustos de Árbitro.

No era conocido por la gente, tan sólo se escondía y atacaba sigilosamente, un experto que pudiese destrozar a Il-re, pero que tan sólo quería vivir en tranquilidad con Yuu.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Kau llegó a la mansión, donde lo recibieron unos hombres altos con trajes negros.

Hombres altos: ¿Viene con Árbitro?

Kau: sí.

Una vez en la oficina de Árbitro, Kau sintió una atmósfera de peligro. Se limitó a sentarse y escuchar lo que el mayor decía.

Árbitro, un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios, una máscara blanca, un traje blanco, y una bufanda violeta, gustaba de hombres jóvenes con una cara bonita, no pasó por alto el físico de Kau.

Árbitro: Vaya, pareces ser un joven prometedor. Eh escuchado que rompes las reglas de Igura, ¿sabes? Los verdugos podrían matarte.

Kau lo miraba seriamente, y con el ceño fruncido. Nunca salió de aquella grande y única mansión.

Árbitro forzando al joven Kau, lo llevó a su cuarto. Desató su corbata, y desabrochó sus pantalones. Comenzó a jugar con las tetillas del peliblanco, lamerlas, morderlas, haciendo que Kau soltara indeseados gemidos.

Árbitro: les vendrían bien unos aros.

Kau: Bastardo enfermo.

Su mano comenzó a bajar, hasta desabrochar los pantalones del furioso albino. Metió su mano dentro del bóxer, que contenía un miembro muy joven. Lo masturbó sin éxito alguno, el menor controlaba su cuerpo para no darle ese gusto al viejo. Quitó el bóxer de un jalón. Tomó el miembro del chico y metió la punta del mismo en su boca, jugando con la lengua. Kau gemía, odiándose. Su miembro se irguió. Nuevamente Árbitro lo masturbó hasta hacer que Kau se viniera en las manos del mayor. Kau se odió una vez más por haber dado el gusto.

Árbitro puso en cuatro al menor, y sin siquiera avisar metió si miembro entero en la entrada del chico.

Kau: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Lágrimas cayeron sobre las sábanas, amargas y llena de dolor. Árbitro lo embistió una y otra vez, yendo cada vez más rápido. Al sacar su miembro, sangre y semen salieron del ano de Kau. Se sintió impotente, avergonzado, el agotamiento lo tumbó y cayó dormido. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en el rostro de Árbitro.

''Esto pasó cada noche de mi vida, me amarraba la muñeca a la cama, y cuando regresaba me destrozaba. ''

Árbitro pronto comenzó a traer chicos jóvenes como Kau a la mansión, todo en un mismo cuarto y de igual manera los destrozaba emocionalmente. Los drogaba para que fueran dóciles.

''Pronto se cansó de mí, de que le viera con odio y rabias, de que lo insultara, y pagué un precio muy alto. ''

Esa noche, la mansión cayó en un oscuro terror. Dentro de la habitación de Árbitro se escuchaban gritos desgarradores, desesperados, golpes, cosas tiradas, vidrios rotos.

''Él quitó mis ojos como si de una muñeca se tratara, los destrozó. Abrió mi garganta, me dejó mudo, ''cortó'' mis cuerdas vocales. Cortó mi pecho dejando una gran ''X'' marcada, me perforó con seis aros en todo el torso. Me vendó los ojos y me puso una mordaza, una maldita mordaza.''

Lo trató como un perro, como una mascota, lo drogaba para hacerlo dócil y lo llamó su obra maestra.

''Escuché cada palabra que dijeron hacia mí de repugnancia. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? No tuve de otra, me acostumbré a mi nuevo amo. Tan solo oír su aguda voz, oler su esencia, caminar en cuatro. Ir a donde él diga. Fui domado.


End file.
